<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secrets You Tell Me by RamblingAtThreeAM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989272">The Secrets You Tell Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM'>RamblingAtThreeAM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guillotine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingAtThreeAM/pseuds/RamblingAtThreeAM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll take to my grave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Guillotine [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1058264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Secrets You Tell Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>why does this part get longer idk good luck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance groaned as he awoke and checked the time, half five in the morning, or their version of morning anyway, great. He turned on his side to grab the familliar bundle of Keith-shaped heat beside him but was greeted with a cold, banned bed instead. He sat up, eyes searching the room, half visible in the dark gloom, before spotting a dark mass huddled up in the corner of the room. Keith.<br/>"Hey", he croaked out sleepily, "You okay"? Keith looked up.<br/>"Yeah, what are you doing up"? Lance's eyes narrowed.<br/>"You don't sound okay", he ignored Keith's question.<br/>The shorter paladin sighed, posture sagging.<br/> "Okay, you got me. I couldn't sleep, too much thinking". Lance sleepily patted the bed beside him.<br/>"C'mere". Keith stood shakily before walking to the bed and wrapping himself in the covers.<br/>Lance pulled him closer, winding his arms around his boyfriend's waist for good measure.<br/>"Penny for your thoughts"? Keith smiled and exhaled a short, humourless chuckle.<br/>"You might want a refund". Lance nudged his boyfriend.<br/>"C'mon mullethead, stop dodging the question. What's wrong"? <br/>Keith sighed, "I just... what if I'm not a good leader? I know it was what Shiro wanted but... how do I lead Voltron? Most of the time my battle strategy is run towards the threat and stab it, now I have to come up with strategies and keep the team morale up, I'm the most negative person on the team! Literally anyone would've been a better leader than me, Allura, you, Pidge, Hunk, anyone, even Coran! And-".<br/>Lance shut his boyfriend up with a kiss, knowing that if he didn't Keith would ramble on for hours until the rest of the castle was up.<br/>"Babe", e held Keith's hands in his own and kissed them both twice, before planting a few light kisses on Keith's nose, cheeks and forehead, "Chill, so far you've been an amazing leader in training. Why should it be any different out in a real war? Yeah, you're too impulsive sometimes, but you have the ability to think on your feet, so you can come up with effective strategies fast. And do you really think anyone could be a better leader than you? Allura would always play it safe and miss out on chances to save prisoners the Galra are keeping captive, Pidge can't give orders for shit and Hunk-', he broke off to wheeze out a laugh. "I love him, but the poor guy would vomit with nerves if you even approached him with the idea of leading the team".<br/>Keith chuckled weakly.<br/>"I guess. What about you? Why can't you lead Voltron"?<br/>Lance laughed lightly, "Because I'd put everyone else's lives in danger if it meant I could save yours", he admitted quietly.<br/>Silence hung heavily in the few inches between the two paladins. Finally, Keith spoke.<br/>"Oh". Lance huffed out a short laugh, his breath blowing Keith's bangs out of place.<br/>"Yeah. Look, Keith, I know you can lead Voltron, I know it'll be hard, but trust me, you can do it. I have every faith in you". He punctuated his point with a quick peck on his boyfriend's forehead and a soft smile.<br/>"You got this, man".<br/>Keith returned his reassuring smile with an unsure one. "Okay, I can do this, I wasn't as good a leader as Shiro but I can keep the team sane until we find him".<br/>You got it babe". The two lay back down and listened to each others steady breathing for a while.<br/>"Lance"?<br/>"Yeah"?<br/>"Thanks"?<br/>"No problem, buddy".</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>